A Riverdale Soap Opera
by Teya Teacup
Summary: The final Two months of Highschool is upon the gang. Things are a little different than anyone ever expected.


He glanced across the room. Veronica had her hair perfect as always. She was sitting poised in her seat like she was intensely interested in what was saying. He knew better though. He knew that girl better than anyone else. He saw the barely perceptible nod and sighed. There goes getting any sleep tonight.

Jughead grabbed his bag of books. It was heavy. He sometimes wished he hadn't taken all of the advanced classes but the only way he was ever going to get out of this town was to be the best. It was a good thing school came easy to him. He hoisted it up on his shoulder and was immediately almost dragged to the floor.

"Oh. Sorry needle nose. I didn't see you there."

Jug glanced up at Reggie. He was leaning on his bag.

"It's fine Reg. What do you want?"

Reggie glanced down the hall quickly. "Nothing," He said with a shrug.

Jug sighed again as he watched Reggie walk away and catch up with Midge. 'Nothing ever changes.'

***

Archie spotted Jug at his locker. He was trying to load too many things in his bag.

"Looks like you need another bag. Want me to take some of those?"

Jug looked up at Archie. "Nah. I'll just put them in my gym bag and take them all home. What are your plans for tonight?"

Archie grinned. "Going out with Veronica."

"Oh. Really? Where you going?"

"I am taking her to that new Thai place in town and then to a movie. I am hoping to get a little lucky tonight too."

Jug looked at the smug grin on his face. "Still? I thought you guys would have gotten there already. I mean you and Betty only took two dates."

"Yeah but Veronica's more refined. Betty is easy. Plus I only have two more months till grad. I have to do it before then and before Reggie."

"Well, whatever. Let's head home."

***

Jug looked at the clock. It was 5:00pm. HE needed to be there soon or she would be upset. He grabbed his coat and the bag of notebooks he always brought over.

He looked up at the sky and decided walking would be better. It was starting to be light out until 8 and it was warm.

As he walked he thought about what he was trying to prevent. He had known Archie since he moved to Riverdale. He had been a good friend but he had also known Veronica, Reggie and Betty just as long. So maybe it wasn't so bad.

He looked up the big gates and pressed the call button.

"Lodge Residence. How may I help you?" Rang the voice of Smithers.

He had known the butler forever.

"It's me."

The gates buzzed and swung open. He walked up the long drive swinging the bag of notebooks. He walked to the front of the house and then took a sharp turn left along the side. Veronica's room opened onto her own patio enclosed by a garden. The patio furniture was set out with a half eaten sandwich and a glass of water. He looked at the closed doors and turned the handle. They were never locked when he was coming over.

"I am so glad you are here!" rang veronica's voice from the bathroom. She was dressed in a bathrobe with her hair up and no makeup on. She still looked breathtaking.

Jug shrugged. "Would I ever not come?"

"I know you always do but sometimes, I'm scared that I make you angry. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Jug sat down heavily on the bed. His plastic bag of notebooks slipping to the floor.

"We only have two more months left, you know. "

"I know but that's okay. I'm looking forward to it."

Jug sighed. "Do you have to go out with him tonight? Can't you say you're sick and we can spend a night together?"

"I did that last weekend. Remember?" Veronica crossed the room and put a hand on his cheek.

"Well do you have to get so dressed up? I prefer you just like that."

Veronica smiled and sat down in Jughead's lap. "Forsythe," Jughead smiled. "You know it's all a mask. I only let you see me like this. Somehow it makes me feel closer to you. "

Jughead put an arm around her head and pulled her close. "Well I am glad I am the only one who gets to see the real you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. Veronica turned in his lap to get a better angle and kissed him harder.

They both feel backwards on the bed. The satin bed sheets brushed on jughead's neck. The sensation of the sheets on his skin, almost the same as the sensation of Veronica's lips. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and rolled. She squealed a little and rolled with him. He kissed her harder and ran a hand under her robe.

"No panties?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hadn't gotten that far yet. "

Jug kissed her once more and roller off. Veronica gave him with a lost look.

"What?"

"You're not going to sleep with him are you?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't! You know I don't like him that much. Father insists I date someone who looks presentable. Or something. He pretends not to like Archie but I know he does. Besides, we've only been together for the last 8 months."

"I know. I know. I just hate having to listen to him talk about how he is going to do you and then see the disappointment on your face when you get back. I don't see why we have to do this anymore. We're graduating in 2 months. Nobody is going to care,"

Veronica rubbed her hand over his back. "I promised you I would go to prom with you. I just, I've been with him for so long. And I never expected this. You know that."

Jughead's shoulders dropped. "I know. I just can't wait. I feel bad though, like I betrayed his trust."

"Jug, you are his best friend but he never treated you so great. Besides, he was the one who cheated on me all the time. I know he slept with Betty. "

Jug moved to get up. "I thought this wasn't about that. I thought this wasn't payback."

"It's not! You know how I feel about you. I told you, it seemed like it should be payback at one point. But when you came over and you were so nice. I thought that I would get back at him but now, I just want to be with you."

Jug looked at her face. "I guess we're both hurt. " He hugged her close. "I just want to be free to feel about you how I want. "

Veronica smiled. "We won't hide it anymore after prom."

***

Jug sat on the bed flipping channels. He was tense. He knew Archie would be here soon and she would leave.

Veronica came out of her closet. She was dressed in simple jeans and pair of gold kitten heeled shoes and a tight shirt with a belt to accent her waist.

"How do I look?"

Jug crossed the room and kissed her.

"Wonderful."

They both stopped as they heard the door bell ring.

"He's here," Veronica said with a small ironic smile on her face.

Jug smiled back and kissed her one more time.

"Try to have fun. "

"I will. You'll still be here when I get back right?"

Jug nodded. "As always. I'm just going to do homework."

"You know you'll get in. Your grades are better than anybody else's. Even Dilton doesn't always beat you. "

"I know. I just want to get it all done. Harvard isn't going to accept me without the grades or the scholarships."

"I know."

Veronica turned at the knock on her door. "Miss Veronica. Mister Andrews is here to see you,"

Veronica kissed him one more time on the lips and walked out the door.

Jughead sat down on the bed and watched her go. He glanced at the notebooks he had thrown on the floor earlier. He picked one up and looked through it. All school work and tutoring that he did for Veronica. The cover had her name written on it in her handwriting. They were their only alibi.

"She likes you a lot."

Jug looked up. Smithers was still standing there.

"I hope so," Jug replied.


End file.
